


i wanna be yours (do you wanna be mine)

by Anonymous



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone expected Ritsuka to be an alpha until he isn't.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	i wanna be yours (do you wanna be mine)

Huff... Huff... Huff... 

Breathing heavily, right hand gripping onto his shirt near his heart, Ritsuka couldn’t help but feel claustrophobic and wrong. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but the distinct feeling of _notsafenotsafenotsafe_ was crawling under his skin. The feeling was so uncomfortable; it almost felt like a family of ants had burrowed into his flesh to make it their home. 

He didn’t understand why he was feeling that way or how to shake it, because school should have been one of the safest places that he could ever be residing in. However, thinking about his friends and his teachers didn’t improve the sensation of him feeling off. 

If anything, the thoughts _had only made it worse._

It was a ridiculous feeling, but the unnatural terror that gripped him was inconsolable. No one had ever hurt him at school, but being in the presence of other alphas, betas, and omegas had only made him want to hide. 

After two periods of listening to his teachers' drone on and on, while his fellow students quietly gossiped among themselves, Ritsuka quickly excused himself from the room the first chance that he had got. Besides the pins and needles feeling across his skin, Ritsuka felt unnaturally hot. His hands were clammy, and his stomach was starting to cramp. 

Physically, he felt terrible, while mentally, he was all over the place. 

The thought of others getting too close to him was scary, and even though he desperately wanted Mafuyu to be with him, he also didn’t want the beta to see him like this. Mostly since Ritsuka, as unpresented as he could be, figured that he would be an alpha one day. 

Alphas were there to protect, to be strong, but right now... 

_Ritsuka_ _felt anything but strong._

Quickly finding a restroom to lock himself into and slamming the toilet seat down so that he could sit on it, Ritsuka did his best to catch his breath. His heart was pounding against his chest while his breathing was short and heavy. He was panicking, and he didn’t know how to stop it. 

The smell of bleach was rough on his nose, but the sterile smell was better than the sudden concentration of alpha musk and painfully too-sweet omega. Before this morning, other people’s scents had been milder and less noticeable, but as the morning had gone on, his fellow students had become absolutely odorous. The only students and faculty that didn’t smell entirely awful to his nose were the unpresented and some of the nicer smelling betas. 

The unpresented smelled like talc and soap, and if Ritsuka were in a better state of mind, he probably would have realized that he had used to smell like that too. Beta scents, on the other hand, were relatively calming and somewhat understated in strength. 

Ritsuka usually liked the smell of betas, because most of the betas in his life had made him feel secure, understood, and wanted. Just thinking about his sister, his older friend Haruki, or even his boyfriend was enough to make him feel a little less timid and sure of himself. 

His sister’s beta scent of violet, carnation, and ginger had always made him feel safe and cared for. Haruki’s lemon, saffron, and vetiver aroma would have smelled fresh and clean, absolutely calming on his nerves. While Mafuyu... Mafuyu’s bergamot, sage, and cedarwood scent would have been comforting, almost like a soft, weighted blanket that kept one warm and secure. 

Alpha and omega scents, on the other hand, were hit and miss for most people. Especially since alphas usually smelled like musk and rich, earthy aromas. In contrast, omegas often smelled sweet and florally. 

Today, most of his classmates had smelled terrible, and Ritsuka couldn’t help but want his sister or another beta like Haruki... _Or his boyfriend Mafuyu to take him home and_ _scent_ _him until he couldn't smell anything else_. 

His friends Shogo and Ryuu wouldn’t be able to do anything because Shogo was unpresented like him and Ryuu was an alpha. Shogo smelled like soap and the cucumber shampoo that he liked to use, while Ryuu’s musky scent made him feel nauseous. The only non-betas that Ritsuka would currently feel safe with were his mother and father. 

Right now, the thought of a non-familial alpha touching him in any way was terrifying. He kind of felt like a cornered animal and his instincts were telling him that he needed to get home. However, Ritsuka didn’t trust himself to do that, because right now, he didn’t feel safe enough to step outside of the restroom cubicle. His anxiety was going through the roof with how everything seemed out of sorts. 

He was overly warm, and his body was feeling weirder by the minute, and as much as he had wanted Mafuyu to wrap his arms around him, Yayoi was probably the better choice. She’d nag him while she would take care of him, forcing chicken soup down his throat and roughly cuddle him until he felt better. But Mafuyu would probably be softer around him and Ritsuka kind of wanted that softness, even if Ritsuka couldn’t ask Mafuyu to take him home. 

His boyfriend had class, and while Mafuyu would probably skip it for him, Ritsuka wasn't prepared to have Mafuyu see him like this. 

He felt too self-conscious and unlike himself that Ritsuka was afraid of doing something stupid. Like wanting to expose his neck in submission. Or have the other massage his throbbing wrists, rubbing his scent over the scent glands that were there until Ritsuka smelled more like his boyfriend than he did anything else. 

The unpresented soap smell would have been doused by sage and cedarwood. 

Flushing at the thought of him doing anything like that, Ritsuka forced himself to take another breath. To get himself together so that he could call his sister and have her take him home. Maybe she could explain what was happening to him because Ritsuka was absolutely clueless, especially since Ritsuka was pretty sure that newly-presented alphas felt nothing like this. 

Shakily pulling the phone from his pocket so that he could text Yayoi, Ritsuka almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard the creak of the restroom door opening. The thought of an alpha coming into the restroom to smell him... To smell the anxiety made his stomach churn. 

The restroom wasn’t safe anymore, and Ritsuka needed to call his sister. 

However, before he could even think of doing that, Ritsuka heard, “Ritsuka-kun, are you in here? Are you all alright? Shogo texted me and said you seemed off.” 

Heart calming down at the familiar sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Ritsuka let out a shaky sigh. Only for the sound of people walking past the restroom door to make his fear spike once again. Almost falling out of the stall to grab onto Mafuyu, Ritsuka quickly dragged the other boy inside the stall with him. 

“Ritsuka? What's going on?” 

Unable to answer Mafuyu’s question, Ritsuka continued to push the other boy until the bathroom door closed, effectively putting a barrier between the two and everyone else. Ritsuka didn’t know if anyone would be able to find them, but the feeling of _we’resafewe’resafewe’resafe_ was gradually coming through. The relief of it had almost caused Ritsuka to drop to his knees, but Ritsuka was able to keep himself up by leaning against his boyfriend. 

The two were safe... _Mafuyu was safe_ _._

At least for the time being. 

Nose flaring at Mafuyu’s beta-like scent, Ritsuka couldn’t help but push his nose into Mafuyu’s neck to get a better whiff. The bergamot, sage, and cedarwood were more potent than usual that Ritsuka trembled at how good his boyfriend smelled. 

Mafuyu was here, and they were safe, and Ritsuka wanted nothing more than for Mafuyu to wrap his arms around him and kiss him on the forehead and tell him that he was good... 

_That he_ _was a good_ _—_

Ritsuka almost fainted at the thought. 

_He couldn’t be..._

* * *

Mafuyu, who had been completely bewildered by Ritsuka’s behavior, was quickly realizing how out-of-sorts Ritsuka was. 

Protective instincts blazing at the heat coming from Ritsuka’s form and the sweet smell of goji berries, honey, and matcha that was filtering in through his nose, Mafuyu instantly knew what was going on. 

There was no mistaking it, Ritsuka was presenting. 

_He was presenting as an omega._

The terror and confusion gripping his boyfriend were souring his scent, and Mafuyu had to get Ritsuka home. Ritsuka was going into heat, and the other obviously hadn’t noticed any pre-heat symptoms that would have kept him home to present in a space that he had felt safest. 

First heats were intense, and if Mafuyu remembered correctly, the sudden influx of hormones and instincts were challenging to deal with. An undeveloped, teenage, brain wasn’t built to deal with those changes. Most omegas usually felt unsafe and wrong until the third or fourth heat, hormones, and brain chemistry finally settling down enough for omegas to feel comfortable and able-bodied to take care of themselves during a heat. 

First heats could be dangerous and, in some cases, newly-presented omegas were prone to self-harming themselves. It was a scary thought to think about, but having family and close friends around, was usually enough to deter an omega from doing such a thing. First heats weren’t romanticized anymore, because the conflicting emotions and pain that an omega would feel during their development heats were distressing to the other dynamics. Alphas and betas would experience a rise in protective instincts, while omegas would want to nurture fledgling omegas as their bodies got used to the changes. 

Mature heats were different, and unlike first heats that were stressful and demanding on an omega’s body, a more mature omega was much better equipped. Their organs were fully developed and a mature omega’s body was able to cope with heat and hormones, as well as their pheromones. 

Immature omegas couldn’t do that, so seeing Ritsuka struggle in his arms, Mafuyu knew he needed to take charge. 

Everything else could wait. 

“Ritsuka, let me call your sister, alright?” Mafuyu whispered into Ritsuka’s ear before he was taking the other’s phone to dial Uenoyama Yayoi. While Ritsuka could only whimper in response. 

“Mafuyu... Can you come with me? P-please?” 

Hearing the shakiness and insecurity in Ritsuka’s words, Mafuyu pulled Ritsuka even closer. His arm wrapping itself around Ritsuka’s back so that his hand could thread itself into Ritsuka’s hair. 

Ring... Ring... Ring... 

“Ritsu? Why are you calling? Shouldn‘t you be in class?” 

“Uenoyama-san? It’s Sato, I’m Ue-kun's friend, and I’m pretty sure he’s presenting...” 

Hearing Ritsuka’s sister’s sharp intake of breath, the older sibling most likely cursing her brother for being a blockhead and going to school, Yayoi went on to ask: 

“Presenting? He’s going into rut?” 

The questions only caused Mafuyu to wince as Ritsuka whined and shook in his hold, “No Uenoyama-san, your brother’s going into heat, and I need you here to help me take him home.” 

Then there was complete silence on the other line. 

Minutes passing as Mafuyu waited for Yayoi to say something; he eventually heard the other curse before asking him if he could put Ritsuka on the phone. 

“You’re not going to get angry at him, are you?” 

Which only causes Yayoi to sigh, “No, I just need to make sure he’s okay and that he’s able to wait with you, wherever the two of you are until I can get there, alright?” 

Satisfied with the answer, Mafuyu quietly handed Ritsuka the phone, whispering, “Ritsuka, your sister’s on the line, she wants to make sure you’re okay.” 

Hand reaching out to take his phone, Ritsuka’s other hand clamping onto Mafuyu’s shirt, Ritsuka shakily replied into the phone, “Yayoi... Can you pick me up? I need to get somewhere safe with Mafuyu.” 

Blush forming across his face as Ritsuka told his sister that he needed to bring Mafuyu home with him to keep him safe, Mafuyu forced himself to get a grip. To slowly breath in and out, because as much as he and Ritsuka had started dating over a couple of months ago, Ritsuka hadn’t approached either of them to meet each other’s parents. His mother knew, of course, but with this being Ritsuka’s first relationship and with it being with a boy at that, Mafuyu had wanted to go at Ritsuka’s pace. Hearing Ritsuka talk to his sister, telling her that he had wanted to bring Mafuyu home, he couldn’t help but feel happy. 

As well as _conflicted._

Ritsuka made him happy. 

Ritsuka made him smile again... 

But his heart would still occasionally yearn for Yuki. 

Yuki was an alpha, while Ritsuka was an omega, and as much as his grief had pained him; his instincts knew what he needed to do. Throwing away his indecisiveness because Ritsuka didn’t need it right now, especially since Ritsuka was hurting in a way that Mafuyu would never be able to understand. Mafuyu increased the potency of his scent, to tell the other boy that was currently latching onto him as if he’d leave him forever... Mafuyu did his best to project the idea of safety into Ritsuka. 

_You’re safe now. Please believe me._

Wrapping both arms around his boyfriend’s form, pulling the other closer, the two could only wait until his boyfriend’s sister could get to the school. 

The wait was absolutely excruciating. 


End file.
